All I've Lost
by yourfriendlypyro
Summary: My first fanfic would appreciate reviews. This is a story about my OC Elayne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(This shows a chapter break)**

_Blood, smoke, steel….. _

_The screams, oh god the screams; men mad with grief, children crying out in fear…. _

…_.Then silence, darkness, nothing but nightmares of a past long forgotten…._

""" **(This shows the passing of time)**

I woke to the biting cold and the ache of overused muscles, it was dark and quiet,,, why do I find that strange? All the memories the war, the battles, the countless comrades lost and… my failure came crashing back down on me.

"Oh god" I whispered to myself as I curled into a ball and wept….

"""

As I uncurled unsure of how long I had been crying for I started to take in my surroundings; I was sitting in a stone alcove the room was lit faintly by a mana-fire lamp in the corner, it was bare except for a pair of blades on the opposing wall, '_My blades'_. I rose and walked across to them, ran my finger along the edge, "Still sharp" I murmured to myself, "It can't have been that lo…"

I ran to the doorway and ran my hands over the glyphs there "A thousand years? N-no I can't have been asleep for that long"

I grabbed my blades then dashed out the door only to almost be blinded by the sun; I paused and looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. I saw a road in the distance so I set out in that direction.

"""

I must have been walking for hours before I finally came to the road, but I had no idea which direction to travel in "I need to find someone, I need to know what happened"…. "If what those glyphs marked was true"

I could just make out a figure in the distance, a man. I ran towards him and reached him in seconds, as he looked up at me with a questioning tilt to his head I gasped for breath.

"Can I be of assistance miss?"

I caught my breath… "I wish for directions to Håbe….?"

"Håbe, I don't know of any city by the name of Håbe"

"You don't know of the capital?"

Realization grew upon his face "Wait a minute you are referring to that Håbe", "Might I inquire when you were born miss?"

"When I was born? What does this have to do with directions to the capital?"

He just motioned for me to answer "Fine I was born on the 10th of July 247 A.F"

Confusion and then sadness ran across his face "I'm sorry miss but Håbe has been in ruins for almost a thousand years", "It fell to war", "How could you not know of this….."

He looked down to see me kneeling, my shoulders wracked with sobs. "So it's true, I was asleep through the fall of my home…"

He knelt and pulled me to his chest "It's alright miss, it's all right…"

"My n-name is Elayne….."

"And mines Markus miss"

"""

I don't know how long we sat there for, him comforting me until he asked where I was going to be headed now "I have nowhere to go, might I accompany you to the next town".

"Yes you can miss I would quite enjoy the company"

"""

We had been walking for about 2 hours when I heard the bushes rustle to the right of us, a man in torn clothes with a silly tricorn hat perched on his balding head stepped out with a sword drawn followed by 2 men with spears and another with a bow. " Why lookee here some ripe lookin' travellers", "Now don't make this hard on yerselves, just hand over all yer goods and you can be on your way" he said with a gap toothed grin.

Markus started to take out his coinpurse as I shook my head and motioned for him to put it away, "Now listen here girl we just want you to give us what we want and then you can go" His grin disappearing as he stepped forward. I pushed Markus back as I unsheathed my blades and bought them forward

"Put this bitch down, we can get her valuables off her corpse" He motioned to the man with the bow.

Before he could even nock an arrow I lunged forward ramming one of my blades below his ribcage and up through his back, I then spun brushing aside one of the others spears to rock forward and crush his skull with the butt of my other blade. The two remaining turned to run but I caught up to the other one with a spear to impale him from behind, shaking his corpse from my blade I leapt to the ringleader pinning him to the ground with one of my blades through his shoulder "Mercy, mercy please" he whimpered as I twisted my blade. "You would not have given me any" I said coldly as I drove my other blade through his chest to finish him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xxxXXXxxx

I looked down at my blood stained arms, my blades still dripping. I heard the sound of footsteps from behind me, I turned blades raised but lowered them when I saw it was just Markus, "Just Markus" he whistled and then with an almost fearful tone "That was amazing miss, if a little scary",

I looked down saddened by my actions_ 'no thought, just instinct". _I felt the blood drying on my hands, crusting and flaking off as he continued, looking at me worriedly "Elayne, you did right, you were just defending yourself….",

"I c-could have let him escape, I didn't need to kill him". "I almost attacked you…." "I could have hurt you"

"Elayne, it's ok", "I know you mean me no harm".

"How could you know that?" "You've known me for what an hour? Two?" "You know nothing of who I am, of what I have done"… _"Of what I failed to do"_

"….That's true but, from what I have seen so far you are not a bad person". "What you did might have been a bit excessive, but it was self-defence, he was going to kill you".

"I-I understand", looking up "Thank you Markus…."

"""

"Well here we are Elayne", "Now I will have to leave you so be careful and watch your back you seem to be the kind of person who gets into a bit of trouble" *wink*

"Thank you once again Markus, might I ask, do you have any ideas as to where I could go now?"

He looked to the sky thoughtfully ".. Well, I'm not sure….." "What did you do before you and I met on that road?"

"_I was a soldier"_ I whispered as flashbacks rushed through my mind

…_.'Blood, smoke…._

_The screams, as my squad were torn apart by magic…._

…_..The cries of others mad with rage, my own screams joining them…_

_The pai….. _"Elayne… Elayne…**Elayne**",

"Y-yes?"

"You zoned out on me there." What were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing, just the past" _'Just the past….'_

"Well as I was saying, after seeing you skills out there, and the fact that you have training, you could head to the institute of war and submit yourself as a champion", "Even if they find you unsuitable you could probably find a job in the surrounding city"

"Thank you Markus, for helping me with this, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you".

"""

I was walking through a bustling city much unlike the small villages and towns I had travelled through so far. As I drew closer to the institute I started to see some unusual shops '_Sinful Succulence'_ I could see the owner through the window the shadows made it seem like she had wings… I felt my stomach growling at the thought of the confections in the window; before I even knew what I was doing I walked through the door and to the counter. "Hello I'm Morgana how may I serve you…"

A shocked look passed across her face "_Nephilim" _ she whispered, then disgust covered her face "How may I help you Halfling?"

"Halfling? Nephilim?", "I don't know what either of those are Morgana, I just wished to purchase some of your wares…" I gasped "Y-you have w-wings" as I took in her ragged wings she rolled her eyes, "Well of course Halfling, I am an angel", "Now are you going to buy anything or not?"

I glanced down at the various sweets on display until I saw the price, "Never mind I don't think I could afford anything" I muttered as I backed out.

I turned and ran straight into the chest of a man wearing little more than a bear pelt, he grabbed me sniffing _**"You smell strange young one", "Old yet young, mortal yet not", "We find you're scent intriguing" **_

Struggling I nearly shouted "Let me go!" his grip relaxed before releasing me he muttered _**"We apologise strange one, we did not wish you any harm"**_

He released me and shuffled into 'Sinful Succulence' "What a strange man" I murmured to myself as I turned to travel further into the city.

"""

I was just about to the institute when my hunger got the better of me I walked into an interesting bakery by the name of '_Rakkoran Rise'_. The baker turned towards me, squinting from the heat of the oven. "How may I help you?"

"….Ummm why do you have a helmet on?"

"I rarely take it off I just kind get used to it and forget…"

"Ok… Um I was looking to purchase some food before I got to the institute"

"Ahh, so a fellow champion, I have not seen you at the institute?" "Are you an applicant?"

"Why yes I am, you are one of the first people to greet me kindly in this city….", "Any way how much for a loaf?"

"It's on the house" he grinned "Always got to be nice to your soon to be co-champions" he said as he handed me a loaf, "By the way my name is Pantheon, take as much bread as you want, you have to be well fed for your reflection", "It can take quite a bit out of you"

"""

xxxXXXxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**It has been brought to my attention that I may have been rushing earlier parts of the story I shall change this so expect less frequent and longer chapters, hope you like the longer chapters.**

xxxXXXxxx

As I walked from Pantheon's bakery with loaf in hand I saw the statue of an angel outside the institute, unlike Morgana it had full white wings "What an unusual statue", puzzled I walked up to it "It appears to almost be ali…." The statue shifted her wings.

"_Greetings cousin, it has been years since I saw you last…" _ she jumped down from the pedestal where she had been sitting, then with a curious tilt to her head and then confusion spread through her _"You do not remember me Elayne?...How could you forget why it has only been…." _Realisation dawned upon her face _"Oh….__ It has been quite a while, for you" _she frowned _"but it has been 1000 years, yet you have not aged?... You are mortal, why haven't you aged and wasted like all mortals do? Not even a nephilim can live this long"_

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about, or who you are. I only woke up a few days ago.. Wait how do you know my name?" Sadness crossed her features,

"_I know you from long ago Elayne, I shall talk to you when you remember… the god must have judged you unworthy of those memories, until he states otherwise this shall the last we talk of this" _she turned and took flight, quickly ascending over the institute. I sat on the steps pondering what I had just heard "How did she know me? Why have they been calling me nephillim?"

"""

"**Excuse me" **The tap of a metal hand on my shoulder pulled me from my trance **"Miss you have been sitting here for hours, is something wrong? **I turned to see a hulking metal diving suit, a faint red glow came from its helm. I decided that this must be another of the champions as no-one would wear such a thing so far from the sea.

"Yes I am quite all right, I was just thinking.." I looked up to see the sun setting over his shoulder.

"**We should head inside, you can talk to the summoners about accommodation but we should best be in before nightfall" **I just nodded dumbly my mind still churning with my unanswered questions as we walked towards the entrance of the institute.

"Ummm… might I ask your name, and why are you wearing that suit?"

"**My name is Nautilis…. As to why I am wearing this suit… the suit is me but not, I cannot remove it, it has become part of me"**

"Ok… Nautilis I am planning to become an applicant for championship within the league…." He paused and looked down at me,

"**You are rather young, are you sure that you wish to sign your life to the league?"**

"I am older than you think Nautilis, _'and I have nowhere else to go'_…"

He glanced down at me, there was a sad aura about him, he seemed about to speak but then decided against it. He pointed towards a door off to the left **"That door leads to the applicant chamber there will be a summoner there to tend to you, may I see you later in the league".**

As he trudged off to another door I turned towards him, "May I meet you again, sad titan" I pushed my way through the door almost running into a figure in a purple robe, she let out a girlish squeak and dropped her book as she fell. "W-who a-are you? W-why did you b-barge in h-here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be on the other side of the door" I reached down to help her to her feet, "I'm here to apply for the league, my name is Elayne".

She looked me up and down, mumbled "Of course the crazies come in on my watch" thinking I couldn't hear her. With a sigh she asked "So why do you wish to join the league?"

" I wish to join to give myself a purpose, to have somewhere that I belong".

Nodding her head as if she had heard this hundreds of times before "Of course" she walked over to a glowing orb in the corner of the room "Valen…. Are you there? I heard the sound of someone falling then,

"Yes, what is it Kara?"

"I have an applicant here, should I put her through testing?"

"Well show her to me girl" Valen said with obvious impatience,

"Y-yes of course" she ran over to grab me before pushing me in front of the orb. I could see the face of an old man peering out of it.

"Hmmm, physically fit if a bit young, what is your name applicant?"

"Elayne"

"OK well Elayne I can see the straps for your sheathes, could you show me your weapons now?"

I pulled my blades one point first and the other reversed.

"…Simple, yet well designed, might I inquire as to what purpose the weighted butt serves?"

"To allow greater inertia when striking with the point, and to break armour or arms behind shields when hitting with the reverse".

"Indeed, well Kara show Elayne to the testing chambers".

"O-ok Valen" the orb dimmed "Follow me Elayne. She walked off to the opposite side of the room and opened a door motioning me through.

"""

The room was rather bare, just two benches at opposing sides.

"Ok Elayne we have asked some of the champions to be your opponents in these tests, they will be joining us shortly".

"Ok" I called up to the balcony where Kara and some other summoners were standing.

I started my stretches and was about half way through when a man in heavy armour holding an ornate but functional sword in his right hand entered.

"Garen you are late"

"I apologise summoners, I was delayed by… well I was delayed" he shuffled from foot to foot as some of the summoners supressed laughs.

He turned towards me and I noticed just how much he towered over me, he must be at least 6'3"

"So you are the new applicant?"

"Y-yes, my names Elayne" I said slightly intimidated by his height. *(For those of you who haven't please go and read the description of Elayne I posted a little while ago)*

He laughed "Don't worry, the magic in this room means we could go at each other all day and be healed before we got to the doors".

"Garen, Elayne we are here to spar not chat all day"

"Yes summoner" we both intoned facing the balcony.

Garen settled into a ready stance his sword held at a slight angle, I stood facing him both my blades reversed.

"Remember you cannot die in this chamber, all your wounds will be healed but if you sustain something that should be fatal we will stop the bout".

"The bout begins in 20 seconds"

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…1, begin"

Garen charged forward, intent on cleaving me in twain with a single strike. As he swung the blade downwards I deflected it to the left and dashed in crushing the armour protecting his stomach, he reeled back from the force of the blow. I dashed behind him about to impale him when a golden glow erupted from his skin

"I will not fall" he groaned as my blade was slowed by the golden aura barely scoring his armour him, he took his sword and started to spin forcing me to retreat or be shredded by the whirling blade. He hit 2,3,4 times scoring hits on my arms and bringing me to my knees, he slowed and finally halted going for the final blow I dodged to the left then charged in taking him by surprise, with the screech of metal and the cracking of ribs my blade punched straight through his chest plate and erupted out of his back. I pushed him off my blade, his blood pooling on the floor as the healing magics slowly brought him back from the brink of death. The summoners stood shocked, the bout had lasted less than 40 seconds.

Valen pushed himself to the front of the pack of summoners

"Well done Elayne, few could defeat Garen in such a short time and with so few injuries to themselves"

I looked up to him, eyes still blank from battle.

Garen pushed himself up with a grunt

"Elayne, you are scary when you fight you became cold and hard showing no emotions… It was an honour to spar with you" he knelt offering his hand to me "I Garen the Might of Demacia recommend Elayne for championship in the league of legends"

xxxXXXxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**(This will be my last upload for the next couple of days as I have quite a bit of work due in the next couple of days. Enjoy the story.)**

Chapter 4

xxxXXXxxx

Shocked silence once again filled the room.

"We have more tests for you Elayne," seeing the pleased look upon my face "Garen you may leave".

"May I stay and watch summoners? I would like to see the next bout".

"Request granted champion Garen, we are just waiting for Ryze to arrive so we can continue the assessment".

"Your recommendation has been taken into account champion Garen" Kara's voice came from the back of the summoners.

"Thank you summoners" Garen bowed at the hip as his armour repaired, then walked off to the side.

"""

A full hour later after all my wounds had mended, a man with blue skin covered in tattoos, a bald head and a rather unkempt beard, he had a large scroll slung across his back.

"I was only notified that the bout with Garen had finished a few minutes ago, hence my late arrival".

"It is forgiven champion Ryze, now let the bout begin shortly".

Ryze settled down opening the tome he had under his arm, reading the shifting script.

"Begin in10…9…8…7…6…5..4..3..2..1, fight"

Ryze started chanting as I dashed towards him, lightning surged over his arms as his eyes flashed blue, I stopped dead as a cage of runes surrounded me. Ryze grew a ball of darkness in his plam, flinging it forward electricity erupted from it, the orb collided with my chest and I felt the greatest pain I had ever experienced, so much I almost blacked out. I could felt my skin melting as the energy ate away my armour. I saw the cage of runes starting to falter around me, Ryze was forming another ball of energy in his pal this one an angry red. As he released the orb I crossed my blades in front of me hoping to provide some kind of resistance, the ball collided with my blades and was… absorbed, flaming runes erupted along the blades. I lunged forward as I drove the reverse into his upper arm the crack of bone and a scream of pain as Ryze dropped his tome, he screamed as I hit his arm again splinters of bone forced out the back. I pinned his foot to the ground and twisted the blade, a loud crunch sounded as the bones in his foot were shattered. As I struck him over and over with the reverse of my other blade, using it two handed shattering ribs crushing his skull and finally impaling him with both blades as I tried to tear him in two, The magic in the room pulled me back from his barely recognisable body there was a sickening crunch and a spray of blood when the blaes were finally pulled out.

Garen came over and held me by my shoulders to stop me from laying into Ryze again.

"Elayne, the bout is over you can stop now"

I relaxed dropping my blades to my side, I could hear the sickening cracks as Ryze's body reassembled the groans of pain and the spatter of blood on the ground.

"Applicant Elayne you will be provided with accommodation tonight and you shall have your reflections tomorrow" I bowed to the summoners, not oblivious with the new fear that they regarded me with. I turned to Ryze as his shoulders relocated and he got to his feet, he knelt and picked up his tome.

"Well fought, had I known about your spell block I would have finished you earlier". He then turned and almost ran from the room. Garen reached forward and squeezed my shoulder.

"That was quite the fight, I'll show you to your room" he tilted his head towards the summoners "Where is she to be accommodated?"

"She can have a room in the neutral wing" with a wave of his hand Valen dismissed us.

"Follow me Elayne" Garen strode towards the door, holding it open as I walked through. I nodded to him in thanks.

"Garen, do you think that I will be accepted?"

"Yes Elayne, you only have to make it through your reflection"

"Reflection?"

"Your reflection is where you are shown your past and your intentions are tested, so long as you did not lie during the questioning you should be fine".

As we walked through the halls we chatted about the champions in the league (Idle gossip). Shortly we reached 4 halls and a set of stairs leading down, he lead me to the hall at the right.

"This is the neutral wing, you can find an empty room towards the end".

"Thank you Garen", he turned towards the furthest hall and walked off. I noticed that the halls were very quiet without anybody moving about, they seemed deserted. I shivered and headed off down the hall. Walking past the doors I read the names next to them, '_Diana, Scorn of the Moon', 'Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover', 'Leona, The Radiant Dawn', 'Pantheon, The Artisan of War',….._ It continues for what seemed like ages when I got to a blank door, I checked next to me reading the name there _'Riven, The Exile', _Hmm, tilting my head I knocked at the door…

"H-hello? Who is it?"

The door opened a crack as an amber eye peered out,

"Umm.. hi my name is Elayne would it trouble you if I moved into the room next to you?"

The door opened wider and a woman with white hair steps out.

"Y-yes that would be fine, are you to be a new champion?"

"Yes I am having my reflection tomorrow. Your name is Riven, right?".

"Yes"

"Well I'm going to go rest now, see you tomorrow"

"…" she turned and dashed back into her room, I turned and opened my door.

Looking in it was a rather plain room, just a bed, closet and an armour rack next to a mirror. A little disappointed after seeing the rest of the institute, I stepped in and noticed a piece of paper on the bed,

'_Elayne, once you have become a champion you may decorate the room to your liking, until then you may use any of the facilities to your liking. Now dinner will be served shortly a summoner will be around to show you to the guest dining hall shortly._

"""

A good half hour later a knocking comes from my door just as I'm drifting off. Sleepily I walk over to the door rubbing my eyes. I open the door to the face of Kara.

"H-hello Elayne, I'm here to t-take you to the dining hall"

I smile sleepily "Thank you Kara I'll be out shortly"

"O-ok"

I close the door and turn to get changed into clothes suitable for dinner, a fine red silk dress from the closet _' Hmm so nice of them to provide such great clothes'_ I walk back to the door pulling on a pair of soft leather boots. I opened the door to a shocked Kara she looked me up and down, then she blushed and turned away.

"S-so lets h-head to t-the dining hall now".

"Lead the way Kara".

The walk to the dining hall was spent in silence. Kara glanced at me from time to time but always looked away quickly. We passed a few champions but for the most part they ignored us.

"H-here we are E-elayne" Kara said quietly when we came to a large oak door, she pushed it open straining against its weight. With the door open she motioned me inside.

"N-now there is a menu on the t-table and a servant will be around to t-take your request shortly".

"Thank you Kara, will anybody be joining me for dinner or shall I be eating alone?"

"A-alone, we have no other g-guests at the moment". She smiled weakly and backed towards the door, by the time I had taken a seat she had disappeared. I turned the menu over

"Well time for dinner I guess"

"""

xxxXXXxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Regular uploads every 3-4 days should resume now )

*All future chapters will be in first person because I prefer to write this way*

(I will upload a chapter with the description of her abilities and the scaling shortly

xxxXXXxxx

"""

I leaned back on my chair, a contented sigh escaped my lips. I motion to the servant, a short balding man with a bit of a gut.

"I'm done, I'll be heading back to my room now" I slur slightly.

"Indeed ma'am, I'll have the table cleared" he motioned for me to leave as he rung a small bell.

Stumbling slightly as I made my way out the door, I almost don't notice flash of blue light from the right. Turning drunkenly towards the light as a large dog headed man steps out of thin air '_Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much'_

"_Miss Elayne?" _his voice reverberates with the knowledge of ages long past. I stumble slightly, concern ran across his features as he grabbed my arm _"Are you well?"_

"Juss' a little bit tipshy" He frowns at my statement, then rushes forward to catch me as I fall into darkness.

"""

I woke to a rocking motion, fur and metal pressed against my bare back. Looking up I saw his face blank as he carried me, looking forward I saw my room a little ways away. My shifting seemed to distract him, his steady walk slowed as her glanced down at me.

"_You should not consume so many intoxicating substances next time, it is not good for you"_

Nodding slowly I turned my head towards his. His eyes glowing a faint blue as he looked at me, I felt a shift as he placed me down. Almost falling he held my arm as he opened my door, looking around at the bareness of the room as he took me to the bed.

Placing me down on the bed,

"_You should sleep now, or else you will not be well for your reflection"._

"Sssok, will do" I murmurred as I turned over.

Walking to my door he glanced back,

"_Maybe we can meet again when you feel well Elayne," __"You are not what you think"_ he whispered ashe stepped out and closed the door quietly.

"""

I woke to someone pounding on my door, each knock driving spikes into my skull. Grabbing my head in pain I walked to the door, I opened the door to Garen.

"Elayne I was sent to take you to the reflection chamber"

"Ok" Stepping out into the hall,

"Err, Elayne you may wish to change" He said glancing down, looking down to see what he was going on about. Taking in that I was in little more than my underclothes, I dashed back to my room.

"Be right out"

After changing into my armour I go out to find Garen blushing slightly.

"So, shall we be on our way now?" I say coldly.

He nodded. My head was still pounding but I think I'll be fine for my reflection _'it can't be that bad'_. The walk was spent in silence it only took a few minutes. I could see Kara 30 metres ahead when Garen suddenly pulled me to the side,

"Elayne this will not be a pleasant experience, you must allow them into your entire mind or it will hurt, a lot. The reflection is a strange thing you will feel as if the inside of your head is on fire, but at the same time as if it was being frozen from the inside out. You will be able to hear the summoners in hour head, do not resist them".

We started walking towards Kara again, me a little less sure of myself when it came to the reflection, _'They will see everything… my service, my loss… my failure'. _I shivered

"Why do they need to know everything Garen?", _"There are some things I don't wish for anyone to know"._

"They need to know everything so that they can be sure of your true intentions, and to make sure you are safe to leave free to roam the halls".

As we walk up to Kara she waves to us.

"Thank you Garen, for your help".

"It's no trouble Elayne".

Kara walks up to us,

"Garen I'll take it from here, you can go to breakfast now".

Garen turned towards me, seeing the worried look on my face "Don't worry it'll all go well, just don't hide anything".

"Thank you again Garen"

He nods and walks off. I turn back to Kara she seems a little upset about something. We walk back to the reflection chamber in silence. Kara motions to the door,

"Just walk through, when you are ready the reflection will begin" her voice was rather cold. I walk forward pushing open the door. The room is dark, I can see the faint outlines of hooded people at the edges of the room. (slam) The door closes suddenly behind me, I turn to it slightly panicked. Calming myself down I turn back to a glowing blue sphere forming in the middle of the room. Tendrils of ghostly energy lash from the sphere, they seem to be searching for something. One latches onto my leg a soothing numbness spreads from it as it pulls me closer to the sphere, I feel a rush of heat surge through my body as the sphere touches my chest then everything goes dark….

'_Blood, screams, my eyes why won't they open? A flash of light, searing pain. My head it's on fire "Elayne….Elayne concentrate focus on my voice"_

"_The pain, oh god the pain" I try desperately to focus on the calm soothing voice, the pain recedes._

"_That's it Elayne, focus on me" the soothing voice fills my head._

"_W-why does it hurt so much? Why can't I see?"_

"_It's ok Elayne, this isn't real, it's just memories. I can see a faint light, it grows to fill my entire vision. I take in the scene before me_

"_No, no, no not this", before me my entire squad dead or dying, their bodies torn asunder by magic. A man walks into my view, a purple glow comes from his eyes. I try to back away but I'm unable to move, he glances towards me._

"_Not yet, I'm not done with you yet". He walks over to me grabbing my arms, then everything goes white and searing pain fills my mind. I scream and scream….. then cool darkness envelopes me again._

"_I'm sorry Elayne for some reason we can't continue that memory, lets look at an earlier one"._

_Once again a light grows to fill my vision, I'm in a field golden grass I look to the sky only to be blinded once again by white light and the searing pain returns. The pain recedes quicker this time I catch glimpses of a winged figure as the darkness returns._

"_Elayne what are you hiding?"_

"_I don't know, just make the pain stop".(cries)_

"_Just a few more memories, then we will be done"._

_The light grows to fill my vision again._

_My blades glow with runic fire, I'm running, why am I running? I spin and look behind me. I can see them, an army straight from hell; hulking beasts with multiple arms, glowing eyes and countless teeth. I shudder and turn back to my objective, a giant purple portal with 6 flares of light around it. Sneaking closer I can see the countless beasts spilling forward to be quickly ensnared in purple lashes of power. I could see figures silhouetted in the light, the mages I was sent to kill. I dash forward only to quickly stop as a sentry walks past. He walks past stops reaching into his pocket and pulls out a lighter, he bends to light his cigarette. As he bends I slowly walk up behind him pulling one of my blades I dash the last couple of steps, wrap my hand around his mouth, searing my hand on the cigarette I ram my blade right through his back bursting his heart killing him instantly. I drop him to the ground and bend to wipe my blade on his shirt. I see a glint of silver next to his hand, his lighter. I pick it up, looking into his face I see that he's barely a boy, a tear comes to my eye but I brush it away quickly. Pocketing the lighter I start walking towards the closest flare of light, no more than a 100 m away. Walking forward slowly I can see a short man walking towards me, the light goes dark. I squat down and hope I haven't been seen. I hear a rustle behind me and cold steel presses against the back of my neck._

"_Well lookee here, we got ourselves a li'l spy boys". I can here chuckles as I'm pulled up by my hair, I look up only to be blinded once again by white light, burning pain floods my head. Through the light I can hear a scream of rage, golden armour, white wings 'Kayle?', then darkness claims my mind once again._

"""

"_That's it Elayne, despite all the holes in your memory we have enough to gauge your intentions and have decided that you are worthy of championship"._

_(Sobs)The pain starts to fade and calm darkness comes with it._

My eyes open to darkness, then I'm falling. I hit the ground, light floods the room as I retch onto the floor. I cry and clutch my head

"Elayne," I cringe as the voice grates along raw nerves "are you ok? Does it hurt?" I nod and can hear chanting then… the pain is gone. "Is that better?"

"Y-yes, thank you" I look up to see Kara's concerned face. I slowly get to my feet swaying slightly.

Seeing Kara's look of concern I wave her away "I'm ok, Now can I get out of this room now?"

"Yes, this way" she motions towards a door at the other side of the room. I take a step towards the door wavering slightly. Kara grabs my arm.

"A-are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok, can we get out of this room now?"

"O-ok" we continue towards the door, I can hear voices coming from outside the door. Kara pushes open the door and I'm greeted by a crowd of people I don't recognise; A woman with fluorescent pink hair and giant hex-tech gloves, a minotaur, a lion and… Garen, he rushes forward grabbing hold of me.

"We heard that there were some problems with the reflection.."

"It was nothing Garen just some problems with my memories".

"Problems?"

"Nothing"

During our conversation the woman with the pink hair had walked over.

"So who are you? We were told there was going to be a new champion but not who it was".

"This is Elayne"

"So I see you already know Garen Ellie, how is that?

"Garen has been showing me around".

(I have decided to break this chapter into two parts tell me if you want them to be longer.)


	6. Chapter 5 (Pt 2)

Chapter 5 (pt 2)

"So you've become a tour guide"(laughs) "or maybe,(A sly tilt of her head) you just want to be close to Ellie hmmm?"

Garen blushes "I errrr…" he bows to me slightly "I h-have to go, important d-demacian business to attend to". He rushes off blushing still, I hear someone trying to supress their laughter behind me. I turn to see the pink haired woman leaning against another woman in rather a fetching purple uniform.

"I think you scared him off Vi. You know how formal the demacians are you should stop trying to find relationships between them and other champions" . Vi hangs her head, defeated

"Ok cupcake, I was just having some fun." She raises her head, seeming back to her old self "Anyway cupcake this is Elayne, Ellie, Caitlyn" she motioned to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you Elayne" she reaches forward to shake my hand. As she clasps my hand a spike of pain shoots through my head, I drop to the floor clutching my head. "Elayne, what's wrong?" I look up to see a figure in golden armour walking towards me the pain spikes again, and then it's gone.

"I'm ok Caitlyn, just a bit of a headache from the reflection".

The figure in the golden armour takes off her helmet and continues towards us.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting". _Caitlyn turns and goes a little pale.

"Kayle, no you're not interrupting in fact Vi and I were just leaving". She taps Vi on the arm and starts to walk off, she turns around. "Oh and by the way Elayne we would be delighted if you joined us for dinner tomorrow". Then they both walked off towards the door.

"Hello Kayle". I tried out the familiar name, _'where do I know that name from?' _

"_Greetings Elayne, I came to see if you were well but now that is apparent I shall be on my way"_ She turned to leave.

"Kayle wait" I grab her arm but she just pulls it from my grasp.

"_As I said earlier, we will talk when you can remember me" _and she walks off.

"""

"_Hello Miss Elayne, do you remember me from last night?"_

I turn startled by the voice, I take in the tall dog headed man in front of me. "Y-yes, but I'm afraid I don't remember your name".

"_That is because I never gave it to you. You were rather intoxicated at the time, so I decided that introductions could wait until you were sober. My name is Nasus"._

"Well nice to meet you Nasus, and thank you for last night". (Light yawn)

"_You had best head to your room. If you wish to talk I work in the library, I'm there most days"._

"Yes that sounds like a good idea (Yawns). See you later Nasus, I'll visit the library at some point in the next few days". I start to walk away. As if he was reading my mind;

"_If you would like to look over some of our history books we have quite the selection, some going back over 1000 years". _I turn towards him he regards me with a knowing look.

"Thank you Nasus, I'll keep that in mind".

(Short chapter I know but will return to normal length next chapter.)


	7. Elayne's Abilities

Abilities

Passive- Crippling blow- The first attack against a target will cripple the target slowing them by 15% for 1.5 sec and dealing 20 (+1 for every bonus 10 AD) scaling with level (+6 for first 5 levels and +10 for the rest) level 18 damage = 170 bonus physical damage. (this can't affect the same target for 12 seconds)

Q- Impale/ Crush:

(Striker- Impale) Impales the target after dashing forward dealing 10,12,14,15,16% of targets current health as physical damage (+1% for every bonus 40 AD) min= 50,100,125,150,200 physical

Range=375 (Point target/ Dash)

(Breaker- Crush) Crushes targets armour on the next blow dealing 80,100,130,160,200 physical damage (+1 for every 5 AD) and 10,12,14,15,16% of targets armour as true damage (+1% for every 20 armour you have)

Range=130(Melee)

Cost- 80,80,75,75,70 energy

CD-9,8,7,6,5

W-Driving strike/ Blitz-

(Striker – Driving strike) Drives blade through subject of next basic attack and hits anyone directly behind the target (within the range of 225) dealing 70,95,120,145,190 physical damage to both targets (+1 for every 2 AD) deals double damage and applies grievous wounds if target is alone (no other enemy unit within 225 radius).

Range=130 (Melee)

(Breaker- Blitz) Dashes forward dealing damage until you collide with enemy champion (max range 350) Ignores 15,20,25,30,35% of targets armour dealing 50,80,110,140,170 (1 to 1 scaling with AD) physical damage and gains 5,7,9,11,13% move and attack speed for each unit you pass through/collide with, this lasts for the next 2 seconds

(As a model change while you have increased move speed you grow wings from you back)

Range=350 (skill shot)

Cost- 100,95,90,85,80 energy

CD-10,9,8,7,6

E- Runic Pyre/ Runic armour-

(Striker- Runic Pyre) Blocks the next ability to affect Elayne empowering the next 4 attacks to deal a bonus 20,30,40,50,60 Physical damage.

(Breaker-Runic armour) reduce AD by 45,40,35,30,25% to increase your armour by 25,50,75,100,125%

Cost- 30,25,25,25,20

CD-14,13,12,11,10

R- Breaker/ Striker- Start with this at level 1 enable switching between striker and breaker forms. (Breaker form) give passive armour/ MR 10,15,20,25 (Striker form) AD buff 10,20,25,30

Cost- (No Cost)

CD-3,2.5,2,1.5

Starting stats

Health- 425 +50 per level

Armour- 22 +2 a level Level 18 =56

MR- 30 +0

Health regen- 1.2 per sec= 6 per 5 sec

Energy regen- 10 per sec

AD- 59

AS- 0.625

Move speed- 335


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Shyvana will be in her iron scale skin for this fanfic as I do not like her classic one)

xxxXXXxxx

_(Dreams)_

_Pain, blood, oh god the pain. A flash of light, the beating of wings, screams of rage and pain._

_I look down my hands clasped to my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Searing pain shoots through me, shouts of men come from behind me, the baying of hounds. 'Quicker, I must run quicker', all of a sudden I'm falling pain shoots through my back and then… 'I'm flying?'. Another flash of light. I'm drowning I struggle but something is holding me down, my sight begins to dim. I'm pulled from the water, a man shouts in my face before I'm pushed back under. Searing pain shoots down my back and then I black out._

"""_(More dreams)_

I jerk up from the bed, gasping for breath. My chest heaves as I take in the room around me. Darkness surrounds me, a sliver of light comes from under the door. I slowly get out of bed touching the hex-tech lamp illuminating the room. My blades rest on the rack next to my bed, my armour is laying on the floor around my feet, something unnerves me. A loud knock comes from the door, my mind still raw from my nightmares, compels me to a corner where I cry in fear.

A soft voice comes from outside my door. "Elayne, it's Riven. I was sent to bring you to the practice fields for training before your first match". The door opens slowly, Riven steps in. "Elayne, are you here?" She steps further into my room. Riven looks around before finally seeing me crying quietly in the corner. "Elayne," she rushes over to me pulling me to her chest as I continue to cry. "Shhh, it's ok, now tell me what's wrong".

"N-n-nothing (sobs)".

"Now, now that's not true is it? Was it a nightmare?"

I nod still crying into her chest, she pats my head.

"It's ok, it wasn't real". Calming down I slowly start to realize where my head is resting. I try to pull back but Riven just clutches me closer. "Shhh, shhh,shh it's ok, it was just a dream". I pull back again looking up into her face, her eyes are filled with compassion. "Are you ok now?"

"Y-yes, thank you".

"I'll tell the summoners that you need to rest". She gets up and starts for the door.

"N-no Riven, I'm ok. Where were you supposed to take me? I err wasn't really listening".

"I was told to take you to the practice fields, for training. Are you sure you're ok? I can tell them that you need to rest".

N-no I'm ok and I would quite like to have a distraction at the moment". Riven nods then blushes as she takes in the fact I'm nearly naked.

"I-I'll wait outside, while you get ready". She quickly leaves the room. I look around (sigh).

"Well, best get ready then".

"""

I step out into the hall. Looking around I see Riven leaning against her door, a broken black blade resting on the floor next to her.

"Riven… Riven I'm ready" she moves slightly

"Unghh?" She opens her eyes slowly. "Oh Elayne, I'm sorry haven't been getting much sleep of late". She shuffles her feet slightly before picking up the broken blade. As her hand wraps around the blade a rune glows a vibrant green before fading. I examined the blade carefully, even though it was broken it should easily weigh 35 kgs (78 lbs), yet Riven lifted it with ease. "You ready to go?" she spun the blade round her fingers absentmindedly.

"Y-yes". She walks off looking behind to make sure I was following. She seems much more confident than when I first met her. _'It must be that blade' _

"Might I ask what the nightmare was? Or is it something you would rather not talk about?"

I look to the floor "Just memories… memories of things I wish to forget"

"Ok then". The rest of the trip through the institute was spent in silence.

"""

After a good 15 minutes I look up only to be blinded by the light pouring from the open door. My eyes still hurting from the unwelcome light, Riven turns.

"The practice field is just outside of these doors. You will be able to choose your practice partner and I would be honoured if you chose me for the first bout". She bowed slightly at the hip with the request.

"I would be honoured to accept your request, and please Riven we are friends, not strangers so there is no need for formalities" Riven blushes slightly.

"O-of course Elayne, let us go then".

Riven raises her blade in salute as I draw mine. As the light hits my blades the runes along it flare red and Riven's blade glows with green energy, they pulse in time with each other.

"Do not worry about hurting me the magic here prevents death and speeds recovery, don't go easy on me so we may have a proper bout" (wink). I nod and the bout begins.

I lunge forward my mind cold and sharpened by the rush of combat. I almost don't see her move. Shifting just in time I stop the blade just before it contacts my ribs. I disengage dashing to the side, riven dashes forward, a surge of energy bursts from her blade only to be absorbed by mine. I punch towards her knee with the butt of one of my blades, it easily breaks through the shield surrounding her there is a sickening crunch as her knee shatters. She grunts in pain backing off slowly. I dash right past her pivoting to impale her from behind, a warm mist of blood issues from her open mouth as she tries to breathe. I push her limp body off my blade turning away. A burst of green light comes from behind me. I turn to see Riven blood pouring off her, she struggles to her feet her broken blade reformed. She dashes forward more agile than before another green pulse comes from her blade I try to block it but the runes along my blades just sputter and die as I find myself unable to move. Riven spins her blade cuts deep into my side snapping my ribs as it slices through my lung. Unable to breathe and bleeding heavily I fall to the ground as darkness takes me.

"""

I wake unable to speak, I can feel my bones knitting back together yet I feel no pain.

"That was a good bout, I haven't had someone hurt me that bad in a while". Riven walks into my field of view as I struggle to speak. "Now you need to wait your lung isn't quite healed yet you won't be able to speak for a few more minutes". Riven reaches down grabbing my arm pulling me into a sitting position. Looking behind her I can see a crowd of people coming over and a man in a purple cloak heading out of the practice fields. I cough, blood spatters Riven's clothes and sprays over the ground. Riven pats my back as the first of the people coming over reach us.

"That was quite the fight, It's the first time I have seen Riven reform her blade outside of a league match". A woman with fiery red hair and armour much like mine says nodding to me.

"Are you well a bout normally stops before you become seriously injured". (Leona)

I nod and attempt to speak again but all that happens is I cough up some more blood.

"Now that doesn't look to good, Soraka we could use you over here". (Leona) She frowns as a blue skinned woman with a horn coming from her forehead hurries over.

"What is it Leona?" Then her eyes fall on me "Oh now what have you been up to?" She comes to my side wiping some of the blood from around my mouth with a cloth. "Hmmm, internal bleeding but its healing, albeit slowly," her eyes glow and light comes from her palm and I can feel myself healing. "The lung keeps filling with blood though, hence the inability to speak". Her eyes flash again and blood begins to pour from my mouth, a weight in my chest eases. The last of the blood leaves my mouth. "There that should make it better, try to speak".

"Tha(ach) thank you" I cough up some more blood, but it is just a small amount.

"There we go all better you should be fine to leave and go rest in a few minutes". She gets up nodding to Leona and the to Riven "You might want to tell me next time you are going to spar someone, so I can speed their recovery ok". Riven nods and looks back to me.

"Say how about we get you to your room so you can rest until lunch".

I nod as she helps me to my feet. A man in full plate armour with a rather large lance picks up my weapons and hands them to me. "When you are feeling up to it I would like to have bout with you".

I just nod as Riven helps me towards the institute.

xxxXXXxxx


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Sorry for not uploading but I've been having some computer problems lately and the curse of writers block, anyway I'm back now :)

xxxXXXxxx

_Running, I fall to the ground 'must get up, need to get away'. I lurch into a standing position, blood pours down my legs 'how long have I been running for?' I look behind me the purple glow is fading… 'did they give up?'… A flash of white light and I'm standing, the blood that covered me is gone. I look up, a figure surrounded by golden light stands before me, it raises its arm and point behind me. As I turn the darkness returns, I can feel my blood cool against my skin, searing pain flares over my body. "Now then captain will you tell us what we want to hear or will you continue with this futile token of resistance?"_

"_Elayne Tezuka, Captain, 576758."_

"_Dunk her again." I felt a hand press on the back of my head as I was forced underwater. 20…40… (gasp) water floods my lungs a stinging pain burns its way down my throat. (splash) water surges over the side of the bucket as I'm pulled out. "Move her to the chair." I'm pulled to my feet and shoved towards a dark corner of the room. I'm forced down into a blood soaked chair, the shackles bite into my wrist. _

"_Elayne, trust me it will hurt a lot less if you just told me". I spit at him, it spatters across his arm. "Very well then". He reaches towards the table and picks up a black rod, it flares a sickly yellow when he touches it. "You leave me no choice". The rune at the end flares as it burns into my gut, I scream as it sears its mark into me. He pulls it from my stomach, I look down expecting my flesh to be a charred ruin but there is just a small white scar. I look back to him a pleading look in my eyes. "There is only one way to stop this Elayne". He reverses the rod and it flares red, he presses it against my arm and I can feel the bone breaking into pieces. The rod flares blue and the bone heals._

_It goes for hours my bones breaking and mending over and over, I am soaked in blood from where the bones have punched through my skin only to be healed again. My mind is a haze of pain and healing magics I'm not sure if the pain is even real any more, I look forward as my torturer grabs a blade from the table. "Elayne tell me and this can end"._

"_E-elayne… Tezuka, C-captain, 5,76,75,5…8" I slur my speech unable to work my mouth properly, "and you c-can g-go to hell". His face hardens and he reaches forward._

"_Very well" and he slides the blade across my stomach before walking away. I sit there waiting for the flare of blue and for the pain to disappear but it doesn't. I sit there for hours before the fog of healing fades from my mind. 'Where am I?' I look around the room, the multitudes of sharp instruments jump out at me. 'I need to get out of here'. I pull at the biting shackles around my wrists desperately before a pulsing red glow catches my eye. I can see my blades pulsing with red light on the weapon rack by the door, they seem to be lifting from it slightly. I have barely enough time to pull my hands in before they fly at me and bury themselves in the chair. My eyes open drifting down to see the split shackles lying around my wrists... A flash of light and I start to wake._

""""

I wake up with light pouring through the open window. My head is pounding and I can taste blood. My hand drifts down to the pale white scar on my belly, I rub it lightly before I get up. I look over to the armour stand, my previously bloody and torn armour is clean and fully repaired, _'must be enchanted'. _I stretch and my back pops several times. I open the closet and look in, a green velvet top and a darker skirt catch my eye I pull them out and get dressed for breakfast.

"""

I step out the door closing it slowly behind me.

"Elayne" I spin towards Kara and the door slams shut.

"Don't do that I had no idea you were there". Her expression drops.

"Sorry Elayne. I came to show you where the dining room was." She sees my look of confusion "Not the guest dining room the one for champions. Follow me".

She dashes off down the corridor and I have to jog to keep up. About fifteen minutes later we are approaching the end of the hallway at quite a pace, I hear the creak of a door and before I can warn Kara she has charged right into a tall platinum haired woman.

"Who the hell… Oh D-diana, I-i-i…" Kara's face is a flaming red as she scrambles back to her feet.

Diana gets to her feet, cold rage across her face.

"Kara, you might want to watch where you are going… next time you might get hurt." The veiled threat in her words is obvious as the blood drains from Kara's face. Diana glares at me before spinning and stalking off down the hall, as she turns a shining mark on her for head catches my eye. I lunge forward grabbing Diana by the arm.

"That mark… the moon… you are the avatar?" her eyes grow wide. "The Lunari weren't wiped out with my home? What about the Solari?"

"Who are you? (jerks arm from my grasp) and the Lunari were wiped out… by the Solari hundreds of years ago."

My eyes drift up to her face. I can see tears in her eyes as she turns away and begins to walks off down the hall.

(Looking back over shoulder)"Whatever your name is… I would like to talk to you later please come to my room when you find it convenient I would appreciate it greatly."

"My name is Elayne."

"Well Elayne please come by later." She turns and leaves.

"""

(Yay religion for my character and more interactions with other characters.)


	10. AN

A/N- I will be delaying this fanfic for a bit and would like it if you gave suggestions for where you wish for it to go i will take these into consideration but might not implement them, anyway i should start writing the next chapter in about a week.

For those of you who have been waiting for my other fanfic (What I've Become) I should be uploading chapter two soon probably in the next couple of days.

If you want to see some of my future projects just look at my profile.


End file.
